¡Chicle!
by Neko C
Summary: Crack!fic. Yuki ha aprendido el significado de una nueva palabra... es una lástima que todavía no sepa pronunciarla bien.


**¡Corred, insensatos, Neko C. ha escrito un fic de humor! Jajaja, no, pero que conste que es extraño en mí O.o ¿qué rayos pasa por mi cabeza?**

**Bueno, bueno, mejor comencemos ¬3¬**

**Disclaimer: ****Vocaloid le pertenece en general a Yamaha Corporation, no es mi culpa que se alíe con tantas otras empresas para crear los personajes que sería tedioso nombrarlas a todas.**

**Advertencia:**** Este crack!fic es una parodia a determinadas situaciones comunmente vistas por el fandom, es normal que algunos lectores/escritores puedan sentirse algo tocados. Este fic carece completamente de sentido, no lo busquen porque no lo van a encontrar. Lo escribí sobria, así que quién sabe lo que puede acontecer allí adentro.**

**Advertencia 2:**** Dado que mi amada computadora murió temporalmente, mi netbook se reúsa a abrir el Word y que mis Betas salieron despavoridas antes de tiempo, puede que encuentren -muchas- faltas ortográficas. Me avisan cualquier cosa, ¿O.K.?**

**Sin más, disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Chicle!**** (Por Neko C.)**

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, Yuki caminaba como le era habitual -dando pequeños saltitos cada vez que pisaba el suelo- por todos los rincones de la mansión Vocaloid, completamente feliz de sus nuevos y sabios conocimientos, y completamente deseosa de compartirlos con los demás.

Mientras recorría las habitaciones de la casa, pudo constatar que la puerta de la chica Kagamine estaba entreabierta, por lo que espió con cautela de no ser descubierta y escuchó todo el monólogo interno que Rin lanzaba a los cuatro vientos:

—¿Por qué, de todos los chicos en este mundo, debías ser tú el dueño de mi corazón? ¿Por qué, cada vez que me veo en un espejo, tu lindo rostro se apodera de mi mente y distrae mi atención, por más diferencias que poseamos? ¿Desde cuándo el amor nos hace sufrir tanto? ¿En qué maldito momento de mi vida decidí fijarme en ti? Len, me duele decir tu nombre, me duele saber que te amaré con toda mi alma por el resto de la eternidad y, aún así, no pueda decírtelo, me duele pensar que, tal vez, tú no sientas lo mismo y deba acallar este sentimiento, me duele saber que tendré que apoyarte a ser feliz con la persona que realmente ames y yo sólo ser tu hermana...

Y así seguía la rubia hablando con la foto de ella y su gemelo en sus manos. Yuki se relamió los labios con picardía, encontrando la ocación perfecta para resaltar su nueva palabra aprendida. Abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la chica diera un salto sobre el colchón y la mirara sorprendida -tal vez con vestigios de vergüenza-, esperando que la niña dijera algo. Ella entreabrió los labios y sacó a relucir toda su inteligencia:

—¡Chicle!— gritó con entusiasmo, para después cerrar la puerta con rapidez y seguir con su recorrido.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a la siguiente víctima, puesto que el segundo de los gemelos se encontraba en la habitación contigua, también dejando abierta la puerta y haciendo su escándalo particular.

—Sabes que eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, sólo te necesito a ti para sentirme bien. Debo cortar, ya nos veremos pronto, extrañaré no escuchar tu linda voz, nos vemos— Colgó el celular, dejando escapar una risa burlona —. Sí, claro, como si fueras capaz de llegarle a los talones a ella. De sólo pensar en su rostro, sus curvas, su caracter mandón pero dulce. Ah, Rin, ¿qué has hecho dentro de mí para atraparme de esta manera? De seguro que, si te enteras, me pasarías la Roda-Roda encima...

—¡Chicle!— La castaña no esperó que Len terminara sus divagaciones, puesto que era tan parecido al de su hermana que aburría.

Una situación mucho más interesante acontecía a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, mostrando a un Gakupo siendo golpeado por varios objetos -especialmente animales de peluche y almohadones- desde la entrada del cuarto de Luka.

—¡Maldito prevertido, no puedo creer que me estuvieras espiando!— bociferaba la de cabellos rosados desde el umbral de la habitación.

—Pero, Luka-dono, no era mi intención— Trató de excusarse el torpe samurai, aún interceptando los objetos.

—¡Mientes, sólo querías verme desnuda!

—N-no, yo quería saber por qué estaba gritando. ¡Pensé que estaba en problemas!— La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante de esas palabras.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— Gakupo sonrió —. Aunque, no me sorprende que pensara eso. Después de todo, Luka-dono es muy hermosa.

—¡Chicle!— comentó la pequeña, ganando la atención de los otros dos, aunque, cuando quisieron preguntarle a qué se refería, ella ya se había marchado dando saltitos por doquier.

Cuando el reloj del comedor marcó el mediodía, Yuki se encontraba allí, descubriendo a Miku y Kaito tirados entre un montón de partituras esparcidas por el suelo.

—Ups, lo siento, Kaito-nii— Se disculpó la de coletas, mientras se levantaba y tomaba las hojas con rapidez.

—No importa, Miku-chan, ambos estábamos distraidos— dijo él, tratando de ayudarla.

De pronto, las manos de los dos se tocaron al intentar tomar la misma hoja al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus cuerpos permanecieron estáticos, al mismo que sus labios se acercaban con lentitud...

—¡Chicle!— Hasta que la pequeña espectadora tenía que interrumpir el momento romántico con su palabra.

Siguiendo con su caminar, la castaña pudo divisar en la cocina a Miki y Piko, sólo que en una situación que podría definirse como... comprometedora: La amante de las cerezas acostada en el largo del suelo y su amigo albino sobre ella, apoyando sus palmas sobre el piso para evitar aplastarla, sus ojos conectados y sus narices casi rozándose. Luego, se percataron de la tercera en la escena.

—Yuki— habló Piko —, esto no es lo que...

—Chicle— dijo ella, cortando la oración del chico y sin interesarle en realidad las verdaderas circunstancias.

Llegando a la sala, vio a Meiko extendida sobre el gran sofá de cuero, durmiendo sobre uno de sus brazos y acompañada de varias botellas de sake completamente vacías, seguramente borracha.

—Bakaito— Escapó de los labios de la castaña mayor, con un tono bastante melancólico.

—Chicle— Fue la respuesta de Yuki en su oído.

Finalmente, fue a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Kiyoteru sentado en un sillón en medio de las grandes estanterías, extrañamente, leyendo "Crepúsculo" de Stephenie Meyer.

—¡Chicle!— Exclamó la niña, señalando con el dedo la portada de la novela.

Kiyoteru abandonó su lectura para mirar a su estudiante sonreir como si fuera la persona más buena del mundo.

—Yuki, ¿por qué dices eso?— La aludida agigantó su sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¿No que es una palabra genial? Esta mañana me la enseñó Lily-san y ya se la he dicho a todo el mundo— Se enorgulleció la pequeña, haciendo que el profesor levantara una ceja.

—¿Te la enseñó Lily?— La pequeña asintió —Y, dime, ¿qué significa?— Yuki pensó durante unos segundos lo que le había comentado la rubia mayor sobre ésta.

—Algo sobre una situación repetida tantas veces que ya se vuelve predecible y aburrido, o algo así— Se encogió de hombros —. Ella la utilizó en el estudio cuando dijo que no quería cantar una canción porque le resultaba "chiclé".

—Oh, Yuki— El mayor entendió todo en un segundo — , no se pronuncia "chicle", sino "cliché"— explicó el maestro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

—Ah— expresó ella, en señal de que había comprendido —, y yo se la dije a todos— Golpeó levemente su cabeza luego de que Kiyoteru le apartara la mano —. Ups.

—Bueno, creo que eso no importa— Se levantó del acolchonado sillón para extenderle una mano a su pupila —, vamos, ya es hora de comer.

—¡Sí!— asintió, recibiendo la mano del profesor y encáminandose con los otros —Oiga, Kiyoteru-sensei— Mas había una duda que no salía de su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuki?

—¿Qué cree que hayan pensado los otros al escucharme decir esa palabra?— Miró con preocupación al de cabellos negros, recibiendo una sonrisa recorfortante.

—De seguro entendieron y ya están todos en el comedor, no te preocupes—aseguró él.

Mientras tanto, los Vocaloids "atacados" gracias a la nueva palabra de Yuki -menos Meiko, ella seguía dormida- se mantenían estáticos en sus últimas posiciones, analizando mentalmente qué rayos quería decir la castaña con eso... pero, increíblemente, "tocados" por la misma.

**-.-.-.-**

**WTF? ¿Yo escribí eso? Bueno, para las personas que no lo sepan, en mi país y no sé en cuales otros se le dice chicle a la goma de mascar xD**

**Y así concluye mi primer y extraño Crack!fic, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto sus tomatazos, que por aquí están muy caros.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
